Love Coach
by AJhampton
Summary: Sasuke decides to be Hinata's love coach so she can get Naruto, but will they fall in love in the process?


Hinata sat in class waiting for the bell to ring. _Ok after the bell rings, I need to go to my locker and grab those extra pencils and that other notebook_. Finally, the bell rang; Hinata grabbed her backpack and shouldered it leaving the room with everyone. She headed towards her locker frowning when she couldn't remember what she needed. When Hinata reached her locker, she opened it and stared at its content,

"What do I need to get out of here?" Hinata whispered to herself. Suddenly, she was nudged making her jump out of her skin. With her heart pounding, she slowly turned to her left. Sasuke was leaning against the lockers, after glancing at him she looked away. He made her comfortable about her shyness because he was so quiet.

"Hi Sasuke," she spoke without looking at him. He did not reply. She was tempted to look back up at him but that wouldn't have made him say a word so she kept her head in her locker.

"Hey Hinata," Hinata looked over at him when he spoke; he didn't look any different from usual. His black hair with its blue under tones was tousled like always. His dark eyes looked even darker paired with his black clothing. It felt like a light went on in her head she could suddenly remembered what she needed from her locker. She grabbed her extra pencils and her notebook. After putting them into her backpack, she closed her locker and had no choice but to turn her full attention to Sasuke. _I should have kept the locker open; staring at him is going to get weird._ She had to tell herself that it wouldn't be staring but mutual eye contact. Before she could open her mouth, a thought crossed her mind. _Had Sasuke ever met me at my locker for anything before now? No, he hasn't. So why would he meet me here today? The most obvious reason was that he had something to tell me he came during passing period because it was important enough that it couldn't way until we had more than ten minutes. However, meeting me during passing period meant that whatever he had to say wouldn't take him long_. She broke the silence because it didn't seem like he would,

"So what brings you to my locker Sasuke?" There was a pause before he began. He turned away from her with his hands in his pocket. Sasuke seemed to be people watching but she wasn't completely sure and it would have been rude to ask especially when he was about to tell her something important.

"I wanted to offer you my help," Hinata just stared at him completely confused.

"What would you be helping me with?"

"With your crush on Naruto," Hinata froze beside him. How did he know about her crush on Naruto? She never told anyone. No one but Kiba. Hinata then paused. She grew angry when she thought about it. _That bastard opened his big mouth and told Sasuke that I had a crush on_ _Naruto. Whom else did he tell? I'm going to kill him dead! I'm going to cut him into tiny big mouthed pieces. That bastard! _

"But I don't have a crush on Naruto," Hinata froze when she felt Sasuke's touch. He used one finger to lift her chin in order to meet his eyes.

"Lying isn't going to help you but I will," he removed his finger and put his hand back into his pocket. _This has to be the happiest day of my life Sasuke is going to help me with Naruto! SASUKE IS GOING TO HELP ME WITH NARUTO! Well duh, Sasuke knows him better than anyone else does_. Hinata then heard laughter, she turned toward it spotting Naruto coming down the hall with Shikamaru and Gaara. Her eyes were glued on the trio but her focus was on Naruto. Today he was wearing his letterman jacket over his football jersey which told her he had football practice after school. Hinata felt flushed after he came closer and closer. _He's headed here I know it. What should I do? Should I smile or wave or nod at him. I don't want to do anything corny! _ Her eyes zeroed in on his face, he was laughing and his smile was dreamy. His teeth were so white she couldn't help but wonder if he whitened. Hinata froze much like a statue when he paused right in front of her she didn't so much as breathe. She watched Sasuke remove a hand from a pocket and meet Naruto's gaze before fist bumping him. Sasuke nodded not saying a word and just like that Naruto was moving away and finishing his conversation laughter drifted back to her as he disappeared into a classroom. Hinata felt faint. When watching Naruto walk down the hall it seemed like the whole world fell away it was only him and her. It felt like she was made of stone and ugly but he was animated and so handsome it was hard to do anything but watch in amazement. Hinata yelped when she felt pain in her ear she reached up and grabbed at it,

"What are you doing?" she looked at him frowning and rubbing her ear.

"You stopped breathing,"

"What? I did not," Hinata could hear the denial in her own voice. Sasuke gave her a knowing look.

"Yes you did. He walked by and you held your breath. If he was walking any slower you would have passed out," Hinata shoved Sasuke lightly he merely rocked from one foot to the other.

"That is ridiculous. Come on we have to get to class," moments later, Hinata moved away from the lockers with Sasuke by her side. Walking to class, Hinata was relieved by the silence surprisingly enough Sasuke broke it,

"Lesson one: remember to breath." She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"That's a stupid first lesson I breathe Sasuke, all the time. See look I'm breathing right now! Inhale exhale," he shook his head.

"Not now I meant when you are around Naruto or if you see him in passing remember to breath. You'll never hook up with him if you let your shyness kill you. Just remember to breath," Silence hung in the air between them. For a moment, Hinata stood outside of the classroom. I have to thank him for helping. _Killing Kiba is my number one objective thanking Sasuke should be my second. Sasuke admitted that he wanted to help and I didn't even have to ask as if I could have mustered up the courage to ask anyway. Asking would have given it all away. My secret crush was supposed to stay a secret._ Hinata wanted to stomp her feet at Kiba's slip up or whatever that was_. The cat was out of the bag now. But, one thing at a time. I need to tell Sasuke thank you. Should I give him a handshake? No to lame. Should I kiss him on the cheek? No way too much. Maybe, I can fist bump him. I can fist bump the same spot that Naruto fist bumped and it would be as if I fist bumped Naruto himself! _Hinata could feel her heart pounding with excitement and fear at the same time.

"_That sounds obsessed!"_ a small voice in the back of her head yelled at her._ Ok,Ok I'll just give him a hug, I'll just do it quickly and quietly while the hall is empty and no one is around to see it._ Sasuke had stepped back so she could enter the room first. Checking that the coast was clear, she took his arm and pulled him to the side and hugged him. He didn't stiffen like she thought he would but he didn't hug her back either.

"Thank you so much for volunteering to help me," with that said she ended the hug and walked into class far afraid to look back to see the expression on his face. Hinata couldn't believe what just toke place, she actually hugged Sasuke._ Don't look into it as something other than a hug of thanks and appreciation._ She took her seat in the back. Hinata looked forward paying attention to the teacher after a while she snuck a glance at Sasuke to see if he looked any different. She saw that he didn't seem affected by the hug. Hinata didn't realize that she was staring at Sasuke until he turned to look at her. She blushed and quickly looked away. The last 45 minutes seem to fly. The next thing Hinata knew the bell was ringing. It was lunchtime_. It was Kiba killing time._


End file.
